kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Falantan Confederation
The Falantan Confederation, also known as Ivan’s Dictatorship by the rebels, was the governing power of Falanta for over 100 years. Once a democratic planetary power, later became a savage dictatorship with shady goals and beliefs, ruling by an iron fist, personified by a fleet of Dreadnoughts. In the campaign, their units’ colors are red or dandelion yellow depending on when the conflict takes place. However, elite forces, such as those protecting Object X, are colored white. It should be noted that, as their name suggests, they are not a consolidated fighting force. Rather, they are a loose confederation of the landmasses throughout Falanta. Each of them can choose whether or not to lend assistantance in the event of a civil uprising or war, but the mayors each have advisors so that they at least obey Ivan’s directions. History Falanta was once occupied by the WolvesLandian Republic, where it was active in the war effort and received soldiers and weapons. It was more of a military hideout than anything else to the WolvesLandians. After all, its star system was fairly remote, the KyleLandians didn’t go there often, and it certainly didn‘t attract many travelers. One time, when their soldiers were returning, a declaration of independence was presented. The document was signed and Falanta became independent. A democratic government was set up to fill in the large shoes left behind. Once the WolvesLandians left, an arms race began. Soldiers were trained, vehicles were built, and Dreadnoughts were constructed. Rise of Fascism On February 4, 3645, Travis DeGroot, the 27th president of the democratic government, was assasinated on live television. This horrified the populace, because this had never happened to them before. Who was the killer? A man named Gregory Eiffelman was accused of shooting Travis with a hunting rifle (which has been confirmed to be his own), and was ultimately found guilty. When the vice president, Ivan, came to power, Gregory was nowhere to found. As it turns out, he was released early, and no-one was allowed to object due to the new changes in the government. After the war, the new ErrorLandian court not only undid Ivan‘s changes to the law, they found Gregory guilty again and he spent three more years in prison as Ivan had no legal reason for his early release, other than so he could be his right-hand man. Ivan, over the course of 7 years, converted the democratic government into a dictatorship and effectively made it so that he was going to be the ruler of Falanta until he died. They used their Dreadnoughts to display the greatness of their planet instead of the people who inhabit it, killed whoever spoke out against them, and forced the poor to work in the most unsafe and underpaying places. Life under Fascism In the 3680’s, Dictator Ivan, sometimes known as ‘Der Chef’, or ‘The Boss’, ruled with an iron fist. Under his fascist regime, opposition of any manner was brutally put down, whether by butter or bullets (but most commonly bullets). Every political party was shut down but the fascists, and the assassination of local rulers only tightened his grip on the planet, eventually making him the sole ruler. Cities on Falanta also began to look very outdated, as if they were trapped in a time paradox. In an attempt to raise money for the constant arms race, consumer technology that used to be keepsakes in major cities was sold to third-world planets that didn’t have immediate access to them. The average Confederate city during this time would look and act like one from the early 2000’s. It was a dull experience when compared to other grand cities such on those found on Ethereous. Fun Fact Because it is supposed to be a totalitarian state similar to Arstotzka, the fan orchestration of the menu theme from Papers, Please fits the faction well. Falantan Civil War After ErrorLandia made themselves public with the mass slaughtering of their followers at the Law Palace, a cold war broke out between the powers. This cold war heated up through an event known as the Eripore Insurrection. All of their police forces were taken out, and their military equipment from outside bases were seized. They had also sponsored a new industrial firm, called RoboTech Industries. Their creations were seen as early as the Westmarch campaign, and were responsible for the Confederation’s most advanced technologies. Though relatively new, they were dedicated to expanding on technology that was once out of the Confederation’s reach, and given plenty of funds to help stimulate their research. The war truely took its toll on them as they no longer had the firepower nor the manpower that they thought they had. Morale had reached an all-time low, as they realized that they were powerless without their Dreadnoughts. It had became apparent that ErrorLandia had also hired their own agents, as soldiers would violently turn on each-other, tank drivers will occasionally shoot one of their own, and explosive barrels would be intentionally detonated. It was a chaotic time to be in their army. The Purging of Rivals When ErrorLandia had declared themselves a sovereign nation, they stopped attacking them for the time being. It was a sort of ceasefire as both sides were convinced the war was over and that the Resistance had won fair and square. Ivan, however, could not live with the fact that the surrounding states refused to take action, and ordered the assassination of the mayors of each and every landmass, leaving him to be the sole ruler of the planet and unifying the Confederation by force, whether the people liked it or not. Around a month later, nothing could stop Ivan from assuming rule over the planet. The entire planet was now at his mercy, and he believed it was time to hang up the chopping axe. A Second War When the Dreadnoughts returned, they realized that with its newly revitalized military composed of its crews, they could truely finish the conflict and promoted their own generals in order to prove it. The ressurected Falantan Army pushed ErrorLandia back to Eripore though suffering considerable loses. The Resistance had one last ace up their sleeve, however: the capture of one of Ivan’s personal space shuttles that were designed to go basically anywhere Error wanted. They weren’t anticipating such a bold yet calculated move as, without the Dreadnoughts in space, the shuttle couldn’t be intercepted and no anti-air weapon could have hoped to reach it as the local ones were destroyed beforehand. Some months later, a detachment from the KyleLandian Empire arrived, with that familiar shuttle leading them. KyleLandian forces made landfall around the planet, and the army soon found themselves overwhelmed. With the spirit of ErrorLandia reignited, the alliance made their way to Fausenberg, where Ivan was beheaded in a duel with Emperor Error. We had the right to suspect, however, that we haven‘t seen the last of them. Post-Ultra War While they were defeated and not as terrifying as they used to be, there were still a handful of people who liked the Confederation for some reason. Taking advantage of the chaos caused by the clone zombies, the Falantan Army was reorganized by a mysterious, sentient A.I. who wanted to conquer Falanta “again”. They first struck at an ErrorLandian base in Zyduct, which was holding survivors from a nearby city. They were unaware of the survivors and so left the base to be overrun by clone zombies. When their acts of terrorism appeared in the newspapers, the ErrorLandians quickly mobilized against them to prevent another Confederation that would actually last until the end of time. Despite their best efforts to conceal their locations and actions, they were pinpointed to a remote island in the New Pacific, and the A.I. recalled all of the rebels to that island, with the message “We have been discovered. Prepare to fight. Exodus to New Pacific. OBEY.”. Some of the rebels took Thor, a new model of the Destroyer Warmech, with them, as they heard about RoboTech’s cooperation with ErrorLandia and had the feeling that this would be their last stand. In the battle, Thor was defeated by Ares, but the rebels declared that they will fight to the end to preserve what they had fought so hard for. Making use of outdated technology once used by the Confederation, they fought a total of 4 different task forces, but they did not factor in that once a Construction Yard was destroyed, all the buildings it created would be sold. This left the Conheart exposed and the ErrorLandians able to investigate it. As it turns out, Ivan’s conscience was uploaded onto the internet, essentially making him an all-knowing, malevolent AI. This was why the rebels were so organized; Ivan acted as their sort of military advisor, similarly to the ASA used by ErrorLandian commanders to keep them updated on the battle situation. He was uploaded onto a USB and plugged into Emperor Error’s pet rock, named Dwight. Later on, however, they decided that Ivan deserved a spot in a museum if he’s not going anywhere. They gave him a speaker-microphone that he could talk and hear from, so... yes, people can ask him questions, but with his new nature as an AI, he doesn’t get frustrated by mere questions Gameplay In the one mission you take control of a Confederate base, or decide to take control of them in Multiplayer or Skirmish, you can learn about their battle strategy by simply taking control of some of their units. Many of their units are slow, but extremely powerful, effectively turning any offensive into a moving wall. They believe in using as much brute force as possible, because if it’s not working, they aren’t using enough of it, and such was the custom of several major factions in the roleplay. Essentially a slower but stronger copy-paste of ErrorLandia’s arsenal, a Confederate moving wall can prove to be extremely difficult to stop considering a commander has the funds to provide for the necessary units. It should be noted, however, that the Confederate arsenal is as plain as a slice of white bread, and fairly outdated when compared to ErrorLandia. One of their favorite quotes is “If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it”, and this is shown with their use of Conqueror Tanks, which had been in service for at least 30 years until the Fury Tank replaced it. Inventory Infantry * Attack Dog * Confederate Soldier * Rocket Soldier * Technician * Riot Trooper * Sniper ConfederateSoldiers.png|Confederate Soldiers RiotTroopers.jpeg|Riot Troopers Vehicles * Bulldog Attack Vehicle * D.A.V.E. IFV * Conqueror Tank * War Turtle * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Destroyer Warmech 5FB0BC65-8155-4D63-8DBD-138D2117BE71.jpeg|Conqueror Tank Beserker.png|Destroyer Warmech Seaborne Navy * Judger Battleship * Tempest Defense Sub * Aircraft Carrier Aircraft * J-36 Fighter Jet * Redemption Bomber * UAV * Type 1337 Gunship UAV.jpeg|UAV J-36.jpeg|J-36 Fighter Jet Trivia * October 23 may be considered special due to the fact there are 69 more days until the end of the year. * The Falantan Army was inspired by the Soviets from the Red Alert series. Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Category:Falantan Confederation Category:Fascists